Su felicidad
by HeydiHyuga
Summary: ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por la persona que amas? Mary Morstan lo sabía, ella haría todo por la felicidad de John Watson aunque eso significase alejarse.


**Su felicidad**

El rubio recordaba ese día que lo perdió, ese día que provoca que ahora se odie por lo ingenuo que fue al caer en la trampa de aquellos dos genios, aquel día en que su mundo se hizo pedazo al pensar que perdió lo que más amaba en el mundo o mejor dicho a quién más amaba.

Como podría olvidarlo, pasó meses en que rememoraba la escena en que lo vio caer y en cada recuerdo sentía la impotencia, la tristeza, el miedo y la ira. Impotencia por no poder detenerlo, el miedo al verlo caer, la tristeza al ver que lo había perdido y la ira de saber que no estuvo a su lado, se odio en esos momentos tanto como se odiaba en este mismo instante.

El verlo a su lado sano y salvo, no sabía que debía hacer o que sentir, quería llorar y reír, tal vez se estaba volviendo loco, pero al escucharlo renegar de su bigote mientras él se debatía su propia existencia lo hizo enfurecer, como se atrevió pensó con ira.

Como se atrevió a aparecer luego de tanto tiempo.

Como se atrevió a no darle ni una señal.

Como se atrevió a hacerlo pasar por aquello.

Como se atrevió a dejarlo muerto en vida.

El golpearlo fue su primer impulso, el golpearlo es lo único que se le pasaba por la mente, no le importaba en esos momentos el que lo corrieran de tantos lugares, no le importaba lo que el detective le dijera en esos momentos, no le importaba el quedar como una persona agresiva ante desconocidos o su novia.

Y fue en ese momento en que recordó a su novia, Mary, aquella hermosa mujer que le dio la oportunidad de comenzar una nueva vida aunque cargara con las sombras de su pasado que en ese momento aparecía como si nunca se hubiese ido.

-Eres un maldito Sherlock Holmes- Grito por lo bajo a la nada, mientras buscaba un taxi.

Esa noche no pudo dormir, se sentía perdido, sabía que amaba a Mary pero el volver a ver a Sherlock había logrado despertar sentimientos que creía había superado, nunca se lo había dicho pero amaba a Sherlock Holmes pese a no ser gay, llego un momento de la noche en que salió de su habitación en silencio para no molestar a su rubia acompañante, aunque no sabía que está en realidad estaba despierta y al verlo salir suspiro con resignación. Ella sabía que no podría competir con aquel particular detective.

Dos días después de la repentina aparición del detective consultor Mary fue a buscarlo al 221B de la calle Baker Street.

-Necesitamos hablar- Dijo apenas entro la rubia al de cabellos rizados.

-No lo creo- Dijo apenas mirándola, sabía de qué quería hablar pero aún no estaba preparado.

-No estás en posición de negarte Sherlock- El contrario bufo para luego levantarse de su sofá tomar su bufanda y caminar sin dirigirle la palabra a la rubia, pero esta sin importarle la actitud del menor le siguió hasta Angelo´s.

Tomaron asiento uno frente al otro se miraron a los ojos por unos minutos, minutos en los que el carismático dueño de aquel restaurante les sirvió dos tazas con café aunque ellos no las hayan pedido, la primera en hablar fue Mary.

-Se lo que él siente por ti y lo que tu sientes por él- Y antes que su acompañante la interrumpiera con alguna tonta escusa según ella agrego- No soy ciega sabes. Pude notar lo insistente que fuiste para que esos hermosos ojos azules se fijaran en ti y solo en ti de nuevo. Al igual que vi en sus ojos todos los sentimientos que reprimió para darle paso a la ira, lo lastimaste, y no sabes cuánto.

Miro fijamente el mantel de grandes cuadros en rojo y blanco, mientras sonreía con tristeza al recordar el día que conoció al que pensó un día sería su esposo, ahora solo serían bellos recuerdos y una ilusión de un futuro prometedor.

-Comencé a trabajar como enfermera en el mismo hospital que él cuándo le conocí- Rompió el pequeño silencio que había, en esos momentos no sabía si el contrario le estaría escuchando o se había encerrado en su palacio metal como le había mencionado el rubio que a veces ese particular hombre hacia- Llamo mi atención al instante, no podía entender como nadie más notaba lo extremadamente roto que estaba, todo en el gritaba ayuda, creí que con el tiempo sus heridas sanarían pero descubrí que no era que nadie lo notara sino que se volvió lo normal en él, sus expresiones no eran sinceras, nada de él parecía serlo. Un día tome el valor de hablarle, todo en él fue caballerosidad pero no se sentía correcto, sentía que algo faltaba puedo apostar que lo que faltaba eras tú, quise sanar sus heridas, de verdad que quise y puedo decir que en cierta medida lo logre pero ninguno de mis esfuerzos se compara el que te haya visto de nuevo, aunque él sea un tonto orgulloso a veces y no lo quiera admitir no significa que yo no lo note, volvió a vivir. Comprendes lo que te quiero decir Sherlock, el volvió a vivir solo por ti. Yo le quiero y por eso le deseo felicidad aunque no sea a mi lado, yo no seré la que los separe de nuevo, el ya sufrió mucho una vez no quiero verlo así o peor otra vez.

Fue lo último en decir antes de retirarse de aquel restaurante, aquel que significaba tanto para el rubio, ese en donde se abrió con ella y le conto todas sus aventuras con su colega y amigo.

Le dolía el saber que aquel amable y sincero hombre no sería para ella pero le alegraba saber que otra vez estaría completo. Al estar afuera del local se posó frente a la ventana para luego mirar al de ojos heterocromaticos.

-Cuídalo- Susurro pero sabía el contrario le había entendido tan perfectamente como si lo hubiese gritado.

Y se fue sin más desapareciendo de la vida de ambos hombres, el rubio la busco por todas partes pero parecía se la había tragado la tierra y el de cabello oscuro sabía que era porque ella no quería ser encontrada.

Sherlock cumplió el pedido de Mary Morstan cuido de John hasta su último aliento, luego de meses haciendo que el mayor se recuperara de la pérdida de la que sería su prometida y de que el rubio confiara en que no lo volvería a dejar, en que confiara en él como hacía tiempo atrás, con fe ciega.

-Te amo John- Le abrazo con fuerza, necesitaba sentirlo a su lado.

-Yo también te amo Sherlock- Correspondió.

Fue lo único que se dijeron ese día luego de pensar que uno de los dos moriría a manos de la hermana del menor. No había sido la confesión que esperaban pero era más que suficiente para ambos.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Sr. Arthur Conan Doyle y la serie en la que está basado este one shot es propiedad de BBC. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.**

 **Bueno este es mi primer escrito JohnLock / Espero que les haya gustado 3 tanto como a mi escribirla n.n y aunque la idea original no era así puedo estar satisfecha con el resultado XP**

 **Gracias por leer 3**

 **Éxito a todos en su vida :D**


End file.
